Family Life
by PompusRompus
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on various pairings. Contains lemons.
1. Laundry

This fanfic is based off of the Crayon Shin-chan. I used to binge watch the crap outta the english dub and currently I'm watching the english sub. Love the anime, but I wish the english dub would have continued or there was another company that dubbed it staying with the original text or at least close to it. I do enjoy both subbed and dubbed btw.

* * *

Contains Lee x Mira like someone requested. Also contains other characters besides the ones listed.

* * *

The family was in the living room watching the television on the news channel. Little Gregor wanted to watch cartoons, but his parents wanted to watch for the weather report. "Who cares about the weather?"

"I do, now sh!" said Mira. Gregor just pouted and tried his best to wait for the weather man to say what he had to say. He'd better make it fast. His show was having a marathon today and he had some episodes he wanted to watch that he missed.

"And now for the weather report." said the news reporter.

"Tomorrow's weather will be a powerful rainstorm." said the weather man. "So if you're planning on going on a trip to the park or a hike, its best to cancel your plans because this storm will be going all day and night until 6:30 pm."

"Rain? Crap!" said Gregor sighing. "I was gonna go help Kyle paint the fort we built."

"You'll just have to do that another day then." said Mira standing up. "Everyone, I want you grab your dirty stuff and put them in the laundry basket."

"Ugh chores." groaned Gregor.

"Just do it." said Mira.

If she went ahead and did their laundry today, she didn't have to wait until the day after tomorrow to do them. Besides, getting them done today also mean that she and Lee would have all day tomorrow to...Mira couldn't help but to pervertedly smile to herself. Her smile faltered a little when she realized she had two kids in the house. No matter, she could easily get Lee to drive them off to his parents' house or one of her siblings' houses. Once all the clothes were in the laundry basket, Lee kissed his wife good bye and sent off for work. Mira pulled the clothes in the washing machine and set it to wash for 20 minutes before going upstairs to do some more chores while Gregor watched TV and Belle took a nap.

Once the clothes had finished, she hummed as she went back downstairs to retrieve the clothes. After getting all of the clothes out, she was about to head outside when she noticed one of Lee's socks underneath the washing machine. When he tossed his socks in the basket, he must have missed. She gritted her teeth as she picked it up with a broom handle. She couldn't just leave it there. She'd either forget it or it'll just stink up the laundry room. The latter was most likely to happen first since her husband was notorious for having stinky feet. Thank goodness none of their children had that trait.

"Mama, what's that stench?" asked Gregor poking his head into the laundry room. "Did you take a huge dump in the toilet? I remember that time when you were on the toilet for an hour spitting out Hershey squirts and the stink didn't leave the place for the whole day!"

"S-shut up, Gregor!" snapped Mira. "I thought we swore not to ever speak of that again!"

"Well did you poop or not?"

"No. Your daddy's sock escaped the laundry." she sighed tossing it into the washing machine.

"Wash it then!" said Gregor and Belle covering their noses as they left the room.

"I can't. All that water for one sock is a waste." she thought about washing it in the sink, but found that to be too much torture for her nose.

Besides only the washing machine would be able to do the job of getting the smell completely out. Okay so she needed to find more dirty things even if they weren't completely dirty. She grabbed the hand drying towel, her socks, her cooking apron, the pillow cases in the house even the barely used guest ones, and her children's clothes off their backs. Her kids even offered up their toys' clothing. Now for something much bigger.

"Oh right!" she ran upstairs and retrieved a sheet from her bed.

This would be big enough for her to throw in. She stuffed the last item in and turned on the machine once more. After they were done, she hung them outside with the rest of the laundry. Finally! Now she could sit back and...she paused just as she had been about to head into the house. It was a strong odor coming from somewhere outside. Now what was it was the question. She sniffed the air and tracked it to the dog's great now she had to clean the dog's house. Peeking inside she found her son's school satchel and the scent was coming from inside of it. She was hesitant to reach inside so she just dumped it onto the grass. It was a plastic bag with his underwear in it. He had peed in his underwear and hid it. Did she honestly not think she'd look there? Sighing she went back to the laundry room and scrubbed them.

"Mama, can I have a snack?" asked Gregor as she dropped his underwear into the washing machine.

"Not now, Gregor. I have to wash clothes AGAIN!" she said glaring at him. "Why the heck didn't you tell me you peed in your underwear?"

He just shrugged.

"Don't shrug at him, mister." she said placing her hands on her hips. "Look, I'm not mad because you peed. I'm mad because you didn't throw them in with the other stuff. Now I'm going to have to wash more stuff. Speaking of which, go find something to throw in, okay?"

"Whatever." he said leaving.

"Don't whatever me, you little...!" Mira paused remembering that if she said it she'd be referring to herself.

20 minutes later, she was finally done once more when she heard the doorbell ring. She mumbled underneath her breath since all she wanted to do now was rest as she walked to the door. To her it was just her older brother, Asher, with a duffel bag. After letting him come in, she instantly asked about the bag.

"Hey Asher. Uh you going on a trip or something?"

"Nope." he handed it over to his sister who was instantly weighed down by the heavy bag.

"What the...? What've you got in here? Rocks?!"

"Its my laundry." Mira looked at her brother in disbelief. What the heck was he doing bringing her clothes? Gregor cleared up the air for her when he saw the confused look on his mother's face.

"You said you needed laundry so I called Uncle Asher!" he said cheerfully. The brunette's eye twitched. She couldn't be mad at either of them since that is what she asked for and both of them certainly delivered. It took the rest of the morning, but she had finally finished and hopefully everything was done. Man she needed some rest. Getting back, she discovered her brother and son had ordered pizza and drinks that she had to pay for.

"Of course. I do your laundry and I treat you both. Seems fair." she said, her voice full of sarcasm as her son grabbed a slice of pizza. She turned on the tv and flipped back to the news. To her displeasure, the weather man turned around and said that there was no rain coming tomorrow. All that heart ache for nothing!

"You darned fool!" she screamed at the tv as she slammed down both of her fists. "Stupid son of a...UGH! I SHOULD GO OVER THERE TO THAT STUDIO AND JUST...! ALL THAT WORK!"

"Glad I'm not you." said Asher as his nephew odded in agreement.

"Shut up, Asher." she snapped before angrily taking a bite of her pizza slice.

* * *

Next chapter will contain a lemon.


	2. Sushi

I've decided to make this fanfic a collection of oneshots involving Lee and other people in various relationships than just from one relationship. Based off another episode of Crayon Shin-chan. (No not every chapter is like that.)

* * *

Lee was finally done with work for the day and he felt like passing out. He was tired from work and all he wanted to do was get into just eat and get into bed. Maybe Jane wouldn't be at the door with a baseball bat waiting for him to punish him for being so late home. If she asked, hopefully she'd believe him when he said he had to work late. Maybe she'd be sleeping. He unlocked the door and slowly opened up the door. No sign of her yet. Good. He was taking off his shoes when the lights cut on. Crap. Turning, he found his wife in black baby doll lingerie giving him the bed room eyes.

Lee was thrown off for a second when he realized they were supposed to be having a date now. Damn it. How could he have forgotten about the fact that he was supposed to be getting fucked tonight? Why did he had to be tired, he asked himself as Jane pressed herself up against him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I hope you're ready for the time of your life, Lee." purred Jane. "I've got the kid asleep and the upstairs room all ready for us."

"Uh actually..."

"What?"

"I'm kinda hungry."

"You'd rather eat than have sex?" Jane said glaring at her husband as he hurried past her to the kitchen.

"I didn't have the chance to eat." explain Lee as he sat down at the table as Jane went over to the refrigerator. "I had to work late and didn't have the time to grab anything to eat."

"Whatever." Jane looked through the fridge some more and couldn't find anything. There wasn't any left overs or deserts. Oh wait, there were some sushi in the fridge that Lee had brought home. It liked fine to her so she put some on a plate and went back into the table, making sure to bring him some wine to wash it down. She could sense he didn't want to have sex from the tired voice he was using, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to use a bit of "persuasion".

Her "persuasion" worked out great as it perked him right up and he was all over her. He pulled her into his lap and nibbled on her neck causing her to moan and claw his back as he grinded against her and groped her behind. Maybe she didn't have to set up the upstairs room after all. It was more kinky to do it in the kitchen anyways. Jane took off her lingerie and slipped off Lee's lap to unbutton his pants and taking off his underwear. She licked her lips at the site of the man's erection before running her tongue up his cock to the head before swirling her tongue around the top of it, lapping up the precum at the top of it before moving down and taking in as much as she could while working her tongue along it.

Even in his drunk, Lee bite his lip trying to keep in his moans least their kid overhear. He had sharp ears and would quickly investigate if they were too loud. He didn't need the kid waking up. It had been far too long since Jane had done this so he was going to take advantage of it while he could. He placed his hand on the back of his wife's head and fucked her mouth while Jane didn't seem to mind as forced his dick further down her throat. Feeling closer to the edge, he pulled her back and she started taking his cock into her skilled hands and jerked him off until he came onto face. She licked the sticky liquid from her face before getting up and positioning herself over his cock. They heard mumbling from the bedroom and froze. After what seemed like an hour, nothing more had come from their bedroom.

"Let's move somewhere else." whispered Jane and her husband nodded although he would rather stay in the kitchen.

When the two of them got into the bedroom, Lee locked the door and got on top of his wife. "Come on and put it in already." she purred. "I need your cock inside of me now, Lee!"

"I'm nearly there, baby." said Lee in a husky voice as he reached between her legs and inserted two fingers inside her to stretch her out for him. Jane grunted with impatience as Lee wiggled his fingers inside of her and nibbled on her ear.

"Come on aaaah Lee." whimpered Jane. She had been aching for his cock all day now and he was teasing her of all things. She didn't have time for this and wanted inside of her. "Put it inside."

"Maybe I like watching you squirm and beg for it." he said in a husky voice as he played with her clit.

"Lee, if you don't put it in me right now, you can jerk yourself off tonight." hissed Jane. "Now get off me and let me ride you already, Lee."

"You're no fun." pouted her husband. He rolled himself over and she got on top of him. She lined herself over his erection and went down slowly. Once he was fully inside of her, she began riding him while Lee rubbed her sides and those perfect thighs. He soak up the sounds of Jane's erotic moans and the lustful look on the woman's face. How did he end up with such a beautiful woman like her?

He flipped her on her back and began pounding her, the sound of skin against skin audible in the room while the headboard slammed against the wall. His wife clawed his back as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. "Shit! Right there! Harder! Yes! Aaaah!"

Jane came around Lee's cock as she bit down on his shoulder making him as her's. Lee followed behind her a few seconds after filling his wife with his semen. When the two cough their breaths, Jane kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for another round?"

"You be-..." Lee's sentence was cut short by his stomach making a loud grumbling noise and his stomach hurting. "Oh shit. On second thought, hold that notion."

Jane looked confused. Usually Lee was just always ready for a second go around, but he wasn't up for it. As a matter of fact, he looked sick. She gave him a concerned look as he put back on his underwear indicating no more sex for tonight. Jane put back on her night gown and massaged his shoulders.

"What's wrong, Lee? Did you..." She stopped taking when she felt her stomach grumbling and felt like she needed to throw up and her stomach hurt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. "Oh shit."

"Oh no!" Lee placed a hand over his mouth feeling like both ends were about to empty themselves while the brunette felt the same way. The two took off running out of the room to make for the bathroom. It ended up getting ugly as both needed to use the toilet badly, but there was only one toilet and neither could wait.

"Ladies first!" Jane growled trying to push Lee out of the way.

" _I_ bought this house, so _I_ get to go, NOW MOVE!" hissed Lee.

" _I_ had your fucking kid!"

"What the hell does child birth have to do with using the fucking toilet!?"

"Outta the way!" Clementine ran past them into the bathroom and shut the door. Both looked at each other momentarily before banging on the door, desperately trying to open the door.

"Clem, get outta there!" yelled Lee.

"Please, Clementine!" begged her mother. "I'm about to..."

One of them shitting themselves leaving there to be only one option: breaking down the door. Poor Clementine didn't even see it coming when her parents broke down the door just as she had finished using the toilet. She was lucky she didn't have a heart attack from that and the fact that they closely resembled zombies about to eat her.

* * *

"Never do that again!" said Clementine as her parent cleaned up the mess they had made. "You guys scared me!"

"Sorry, but we really had to go." said Lee.

"Are you guys sick because you look awful."

"Just a little." nodded Jane. Clementine sniffed the air and then made a face. "What?"

"Smells like one of you pooped yourselves."

Both adults avoided looking at each other and their child. Her father decided to change the subject. "I think your mother and I need to head to the doctor's for tonight. Think you'll be alright with your grandma?"

"Okay, daddy." said Clementine. "I don't wanna catch what you two have. I don't wanna poop myself."

Both laughed nervously only to stop to run off to go throw up.

* * *

Next Lee x Katjaa.


End file.
